


The Yin To My Yang

by CosmiQuorraHolmes



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Frostpudding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmiQuorraHolmes/pseuds/CosmiQuorraHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real life fic in which:<br/>Tom Hiddleston has an adoptive sister from Norway;<br/>She basically MADE Loki's character in the films;<br/>She was asked to go to Comic-Con with the cast;<br/>She had to explain her connection to Loki.</p><p>As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yin To My Yang

I, Embla Nordskov, was in charge of making Loki's character _happen_. I had to make him believable, hated and cast out while all he wanted is forgiveness and acceptance. He's like me in many ways, now that I think about it. We are both adopted and quite different from those we love; we both enjoy pranking people and we are both of Scandinavian descent. It was a brilliant idea of Kenneth to cast Tom Hiddleston (who was and is and will always be a good friend of mine (a _brother_ in fact)) as the mischievous god. He was perfect, an angular face, a large smile and sharp eyes. Tom always invited me to the interviews because I knew Loki better than he did, and I only accepted ten at most. Once, he invited me to San Diego Comic-Con, and that was one of the best days of my life.

I was sat next to Tom, on the end, in the sweltering heat of California. I was ignored until the questions from the public, in which he was asked about his connection with Loki. He replied with "I think that Em would answer that question much better than I, if she will?"

"Fine," I laughed, clearing my throat and preparing to explain. 

"Loki is...the yin to my yang, so to speak. We have have the same basic factors but we have different quantities of them. He is a mischievous, conniving little prankster with a good person inside that just wants to be loved and accepted. However, I am mainly a good person that wants to be loved and accepted with a mischievous little demon down there somewhere. That was actually proven a few months ago when I felt a twinge of satisfaction when one of my pranks backfired and it accidentally broke Tom's arm.

"That's all fixed, by the way," I continued, holding up his arm, "so if anyone in here swore at me via various social medias saying 'Tom could've died! He'll never be the same now! Angry face,' he's fine. Jesus, now I know about what my friends call hand porn," I laughed, "this is like holding a freaking sex tape!

"Anyway," I said, putting his hand down. "I know vaguely what Loki went through, both when he figured out that he was adopted, and when he goes on a rage when he finds out about Frigga's death.

"Yeah, so, I was adopted when I was five and I found out that the wonderful people who took me in were Hiddleston family when I was seventeen, and God, it's been seven years. Jeez. I only met my real family once after my adoption, on my twenty-first birthday. I have a brother and a mother. However, I moved over here, and expected Tom and Diane to be at home for when I returned for Christmas," I held Tom's hand again, some tears in his eyes and some in my own. "But he told me something that I _never_ wanted to hear. I moved in with her after her and James' divorce. She was my mentor. And both Loki and I have felt the pain of the death of a mother. Even an adoptive one.

"On a lighter note," I smiled, "I grew up on stories about the Norse gods and Asgard and Thor and Loki and Odin. When Ken called, I started reading _Loki, Agent of Asgard_ for a bit of research and I honestly think we've all done it proud. So, that's me and my sob story and my connection to Loki. Any more questions?"

* * *

After wading through the crowds of cosplayers and various nerd groups, I was at last free from the stuffy halls of Comic-Con. It was a heck of an experience that I hoped to never do again. The night was cold, thank God, and I managed to walk to my car, that was a few streets away, without being raped or molested. Tom ran after me, not at all out of breath, laughing his ass off.

"Em, darling," he said, "you truly know how to please a crowd. Half of the girls in there were crying by the time that you were finished."

"Yeah, because they all wanted to be in my place. Remember who you are, big brother," I smiled, imitating Mufasa from _The Lion King_ , "you are one of the most attractive men alive and I'm not exactly questioning it, either."

"Shut up," he replied, opening my car door. "Oh, I figured out why your name is Embla."

"Really? Surprise me."

"Embla was the name of the first woman created in Norse mythology, and you are the firstborn in your Norwegian family. I feel smart."

"You _are_ smart. Now sit your English ass down and buckle up."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE - Diane Hiddleston is still very much alive! That was only used for the plot! Don't hate! xoxo


End file.
